One Right Sentence
by Heleigh
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil had a cold farewell as the prince decided to follow his own path. But something makes the young elf return back and he gets to witness a heartbreaking moment between his father and Tauriel. Sometimes you don't need straight words to tell how much someone means to you. Sometimes it just has to be a right sentence and place.


**No idea what I'm doing on this area honestly...guess I wanted to make some stuff of Legolas since he is my favorite LOTR character. This happens after The Five Armies battle and since almost all kinds of scenarios were used, I tried to find a different point of view for my tale. Legolas's mother and Thranduil's sadness seeing his son leaving is used so often that I took little pieces from other scenes where Thranduilas were together and used them in the background. And since there aren't many of those moments, I had to build this around the last scene where Legolas leaves. But didn't use their conversation, I wanted to create something different.**

 **And since I'm not sure what happened to Tauriel, I left her fate out. She is not so interesting to me.**

* * *

Tauriel held dead Kili in her arms, tears rolling down from her green eyes. She never thought she would feel so much pain because of someone. She thought that her heart was about to crack as winter wind messed her hair.

She heard someone arriving and lifted her head up. She saw Thranduil approaching her, gentle look on his face.

For a moment, none of them said anything. Tauriel's sobs echoed from the mountains back the two elves. It was like poison to Elvenking's ears.

Legolas was walking through the battlefield, last moments flashing through his mind. Tauriel lost her love, many creatures were now without a home and he…was not going to return to his own.

 _"Your mother loved you. More than anything. More than life."_

The young prince sighed and continued walking. A distant moment between him and his father didn't go exactly as he planned. He wanted to tell how much his father's cold attitude hurt him…but could hardly meet his gaze. Thranduil never spoke those kinds of things and definitely not in public.

Still, Legolas felt that he needed to try and rebuild their relationship. If he wasn't coming back home for a while…how could they fix their relationship again? Deep inside he missed his father. And…

 _I can't just leave like this._

Without further thinking, Legolas turned around and ran back to where he had come. He reached inside the tunnels and started searching for Thranduil. King couldn't have gone far since it was only a minutes ago when they had their talk.

Then, the elven prince heard sobbing. He followed the voice and realized that it was coming from the direction where he came earlier. He backed silently against the wall and leaned to look behind the corner. He saw his father and still crying Tauriel, holding her dwarf in her arms. Legolas took a silent breath and listened.

"Why…why does it hurt so much?", Tauriel lifted her head up, meeting king's eyes. The older one looked back at her, blonde hair waving in the wind.

"Because…", Thranduil landed to knees and put his hand on Tauriel's arm. "Because it was real."

Tauriel let out a soft cry and buried her face against Thranduil's shoulder. King closed his eyes and pat young she-elf on her back. He knew what this young girl was going through.

Legolas watched the scene, heart melting. His face didn't change from its neutral expression, but he didn't feel angry either.

For a while were the king and the crying she-elf in that position, before they separated. Tauriel wiped her eyes and rubbed Kili's hair. Thranduil stood up, gazing to the distance.

"Did you mean that?", they both suddenly heard.

Tauriel and Thranduil turned around and saw Legolas approaching them. He nodded to crying Tauriel and turned his gaze to his father.

"Legolas…you came back", Thranduil whispered. He watched his son, who had a serious look on his face.

Legolas didn't respond. His hair waved in the air as he stared his father.

"Yes…I meant it", Thranduil nodded and walked past his son. Legolas whipped around and followed him.

"Why?", he followed his father back in the tunnels. It was hard to follow Thranduil's steps since he was walking so fast.

"Hey, wait just a minute!", Legolas panted. "I asked you a question!"

Thranduil just kept walking, not responding or turning around.

"Ada…nyara amin", Legolas grabbed Thranduil's arm. "I returned because I needed to speak with you."

Thranduil stopped and turned to see his son. King's blue eyes were full of…sorrow.

"I thought you said you can't go back."

"I… I just couldn't leave like this", Legolas looked away. "Ada, saesa. I need to know."

Thranduil sighed and turned to see Legolas.

"Tell me, which she would have you value more?"

"What could I possibly tell you, son? We haven't spoken for ages."

"Well…maybe now is the time", Legolas answered. "Father…I miss you."

Thranduil had not heard that kind of things for a long time. Mostly their conversations between him and Legolas were the polite and concerned kingdom.

"Ada…", Legolas took Thranduil's arm. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

Without hesitation, the king let his son guide him out of the caves. They walked silently until they came to the corner of the forest. Trees were destroyed as the fire had burned almost everything.

"Why did we come here?", Thranduil lifted an eyebrow.

Legolas smiled and knelt down. He waved dust away and under it was a one silly grass starting to grow.

"Remember what you used to tell me when I was a little? You told me that nature has its own purposes. When I cried as the fire burned almost everything, you told that ashes will bring back something stronger than generations before and push weak ones away."

Thranduil revealed a little smile. Of course, he remembered. How could he forget how his young son was so sad that trees were destroyed and sought comfort from him?

"And…", Legolas stood up. "Nature can actually teach a lot to us. Maybe that isn't the only thing which needs to start over and heal after this war…", he looked the king, questioning.

Thranduil's face turned surprised. He was so shocked that Legolas really…wanted their relationship heal.

"Mmm-hmm…", he repeated and watched his son.

"Father", Legolas bowed. "I would really like to have the last conversation with you before I go looking for the ranger. And I honestly don't wanna leave without solving things out."

Thranduil had to use all his strength to keep his emotions in check. He was surprised how a couple words could make things boil inside him. Gandalf sure knew how to pick his weak spot up.

"I…I accept your request. Please, you don't need to bow me, son", Thranduil put his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

Legolas stood slowly up. His bright eyes made Thranduil almost cry. He gazed over the mountains and rubbed his hair.

"Well…I guess I should apologize to you first", he started. "Since I haven't always behaved as a father should…"

Legolas was silent. Seeing his father so emotional…was like he was looking for a total stranger.

"Well, I'm not innocent either. I disobeyed your rules and caused you to worry…I need to apologize as well."

Both elves were silent for a while. Thranduil looked over his shoulder and Legolas stared at his boots. Both of them felt really lost since it was a really long time ago when they actually had a long-lasting conversation. Back at Mirkwood, Thranduil spent his days inside the palace when Legolas explored the outside world. No wonder this was taking time to go on.

"Ada…", Legolas finally spoke.

"Mani?", Thranduil turned to look.

"Well…about the incident back in the city with Tauriel…I just want to say that I'm sorry…"

"I guess that your reaction was understandable. You just defended as your heart told you to do. I can't blame you for that."

"But I said so rudely..."

"Legolas", Thranduil grabbed his son's shoulders. "You did what you thought was right. I can't blame you since you are not like me. You listen to your heart and you are more like…"

"Like…Mother?", Legolas asked, carefully.

Thranduil was silent.

"Yes…just like her."

"Tell me ada…did you love her?"

Thranduil looked away and turned his head again.

"Yes…more than anything. More than life."

Legolas's heart melted. He knew that those words meant something else too.

"You must…miss her very much. After all, you were ready to start a war just to get those gems back which she left to you…"

Hearing those words was like his heart was ripped out of the king's chest. His eyes turned into a shock and he took hold from the wall.

"Dad…did I say something wrong?!", Legolas put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

Older elf waited until his breathing settled. He took a deep breath and gazed at his son.

"Legolas…tell me. Do you see me just as some arrogant and selfish ruler?"

"What…?"

"Just answer my question."

Legolas didn't respond immediately. After a while, he spoke.

"No. I don't see you like that. Proud, you might be, but I do not see you as a troublemaker."

Thranduil was surprised.

"Really? May I ask why? You should have every right to hate me because I killed that orc right in front of you and mocked Tauriel about her love."

"Because…", Legolas started.

King looked and waited. "Yes?"

"Because of one sentence", younger elf finally managed to say. Thranduil lifted an eyebrow.

"A sentence? I don't think that I understand."

Silently, Legolas repeated.

"Because it was real."

Elvenking was surprised.

"You…you heard that?"

"Yes…", Legolas nodded. "And that's why I wanted to give you a chance to talk with me. Just like you blessed Tauriel's decision to fall in love with those you despise. Only a true king admits that he was wrong."

"Well…", Thranduil straightened himself. "What makes you think that I meant it? Of course, I said so, but…"

"Because I know what happened back at Mirkwood. Tauriel told me about the incident between you two and how you demanded her not to give me more hope."

Thranduil's face turned light red. This was something that he didn't expect.

"Nah…well now that you already know, I can't deny of warning her. But I did so because I wanted to save you from a broken heart. Since I saw from her eyes…"

"That she was already interested in someone else", Legolas finished.

"That's right", Thranduil pointed. "How did you know that?"

"Father…I'm an elf, who has lived for many, many years. And I can tell when someone is in love or maybe falling for it. I'm not a child anymore."

Thranduil shook his head and smiled for his own blindness. Clearly, his son inherited some traits from him after all.

"Well, then you know why I didn't approve a relationship between you two. Yes, she was a traitor maybe at some point but more serious crime would have been of breaking my son's heart. And like I told her, I would not allow anyone to do that."

"Oh dear…", Legolas crossed his arms and shook his head. "Ada…so embarrassing!"

"Well, isn't that what fathers do? Our job is to make our children look like idiots when showing our care."

That made Legolas laugh. But he stopped it since saw his father's serious face. But to prince's surprise, the king revealed a smile.

"But after all", he put his hands on Legolas's shoulders. "Even if I may not always say it…but I'm very proud of you. You have grown to a fine young man and warrior. And that's why I'm not stopping you of going and finding your own path. I admit that seeing you leaving will hurt me on the inside…but I can't lock you up as I did before. It's just doesn't work that way."

Legolas listened silently. He put his own hands on Thranduil's arms and squeezed them.

"Diola lle, ada."

King and prince smiled at each other and turned to see as the moon appeared to the sky. They both knew that this beautiful moment was also a sad farewell.

"When you will leave?", king asked.

"I think I might be gone by morning", Legolas said. "I need to do some preparing before I go."

Prince turned to see his father. Thranduil closed his eyes and looked sad.

"Then may my prayers be with you", he leaned his hand and rubbed Legolas's hair. "I shall miss you."

"Please Dad, don't take this so hard. I have traveled before. But at this time, my journey will be a bit longer. You know that I have always returned to you. And the same goes for this time…I just don't know when it will happen."

Thranduil smiled a little. "Then I will be here waiting for you."

Legolas nodded and stared the moon. "I better get going…I need to collect some things and you should gather your soldiers together", he started to back away towards the caves.

"Yes…", his father answered and smiled sadly. "Good luck, my child."

Legolas smiled and they made their usual goodbye in the elvish language. As his son disappeared into the darkness, Thranduil sighed and turned once again to see the moon and sky.

 _May my love be with you Legolas. Even if I can't say it straight._

In the morning, Legolas was riding with his horse towards the north. He pulled his cloak over his head and turned to see the horizon, which was glowing as the sun rose.

 _Farewell Father. We shall see each other again, someday._

Back in the mountains, Thranduil was riding with his soldiers and was traveling back to Mirkwood. He spotted a weak spot, which headed towards the north. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can see that this war did not bring only bad things with it."

Thranduil opened his eyes and saw Gandalf standing above him. He rolled his eyes as the wizard smiled at him.

"Well…maybe not", the king answered.

"That's very good to hear. And I assume the prince has left?"

"Yes…he has. But I have a long ride ahead, so if you'd be so kind…", Thranduil rode past Gandalf, proudly as usual. Old wizard closed his eyes and chuckled with himself.

Thranduil's journey was maybe over for now, but Legolas's has just started. And one day, two different paths might encounter again.


End file.
